A week in each others shoes
by CuteButPsycho1
Summary: Lita and Serena get in a huge arguement. They decide to switch places and become each other for a week. Can Serena handle the pressure of living alone? Can Lita take on the responsibility of taking care of a younger sibling?
1. The argument

"WELL YOU THINK EVERYONE SHOULD FEEL SORRY FOR YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU LIFE BY YOURSELF AND YOU PARENTS AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY IS GONE!" Serena yelled from down the hall of Lita's apartment. "HOW DARE YOU SERENA! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING SO AWFULL YOU CRY BABY! AND I BET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LAST A DAY LIVING IN MY SHOES!" Serena stormed out of building all in a huffing thinking "Lita god what is her problem, making everyone feel sorry for her and all. 'Well you guys are lucky you don't have to worry about paying bill etc etc since your parents and who ever you live with does all that for you guys!' Yeah what does she want SYMPATHY?" Serena was nearing her house when she had a sudden guilt wave fall over her. She stopped on the sidewalk and started to cry.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Lita's apartment  
  
Lita stood there dumbstruck remembering all those cruel things said about her parents.all the things she said about Serena and Darien. How could she be that awful? Was she really trying to get sympathy? She didn't think she was trying to get some. maybe she was. Ami, Raye and Mina all sat there. They gave each other one quick glance and all decided with out words to leave. "Uh bye Lita if there is anything you need feel free to let me know" said Ami while she lead the other out the door. "huh? OH oh yeah okay.thanks Ami. Bye guys." "bye" was everyone's response as if they were all programmed to say it at the same time. After everyone left and Lita put up the popcorn bowl and rewound the movie. She sat on the couch for a while thinking. She picked up the phone.dialed 587-26 and then put the receiver back down. (she was going to call Serena). "ERRRRRRRR she makes me so mad sometimes. That crybaby." Lita stormed out of her apartment and ran for a couple of miles. She stopped at Serena's house. Her light was on to her window. "NO NO NO better just blow it off and think of something worth wile" she thought to herself seeing a rock right next to her foot. "Maybe" she thought, "Just maybe" YES! She had a plan. But the real question was "would Serena go for it?"  
  
In Serena's bedroom  
"Was that Lita just outside my window?" She looked peering through her open curtains watching a dark tall and slim figure walking away in the distance. "I feel just awful Luna" "What happened at Lita's Serena? Did you and Raye get in another fight?" "No it was me and Lita." She said looking up at her ceiling while Luna was just getting comfy on a pillow next to Serena's head. Luna perked up in a flash and started at Serena thinking about the absolute worst things that could have been said. "What happened?" she asked all in a rush, kind of jumbling her words, since she was in shock. "OH we got in this argument, I said she was just trying to get some sympathy since her parents are gone and she lives by herself. But she started it!" "Well there you go pointing fingers at everyone but yourself again, Serena. Maybe she wasn't trying to get sympathy but you took it that way. A simple statement can easily be miss interpreted depending on how that other person takes it. Maybe you should apologize to her and get everything figured out." "Okay I will call her in the morning Luna. Goodnight" "Goodnight Serena" And Serena turned off her light and went to bed. 


	2. The Plan

Please Note:  
I work 5 days a week and I get off at 4 and am very tired so please be patient with my story and me! Thank you much!  
  
********The VERY next day********  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* "AHHHHH" Serena screamed as she heard her alarm beeping in the background of her dream. She got up took a shower and got dressed. "Look at the time, it's almost 11:00. Aren't you going to apologize to Lita this morning?" said Luna while she headed out of Serena's doorway and down the hall. " Yeah I am going over there right after breakfast!" Serena said running down past Luna and into the Kitchen, she then stopped with a sudden shock to see none other then Lita, and Serena's mom talking about something. "Oh, HEY honey, guess who's here to see you? It's Lita dear come on out into the living room after your done in the kitchen, there are fresh doughnuts there waiting for you. " "Yummie doughnuts" thought Serena as she walked in the kitchen and shoved 5 miniature chocolate doughnuts in her mouth with 5 more in her hand and left for the living room. "Hello Serena, how are you doing this fine morning?" Said Lita with a somewhat sly smile on her face. "Good and how are you Lita?" Serena had said in between doughnuts. "I'm good," "Well now Serena Lita told me about that little controversy you two had last night. Lita came up with a plan, and I agreed to it for your own good. Now Lita has thought this over, and we worked out the details. You and her are going to trade lives for one week." "Really!?!" Serena said all bright eyed, "no parents or anything for a whole week!?!?!" "Now Serena don't' go off and do anything stupid because this is only to teach you a lesson okay?" "Yeah Serena so don't go messing up my apartment, because I don't need to clean it up after you are done messing it up!" "Okay okay okay okay okay. I promise not to mess up your apartment Lita. So tell me more about this plan, now I am interested." "Okay well tonight we will have a meeting at my house and explain this to everyone else and put the whole thing into play.  
  
******************Later that night******************  
  
They were all in Lita's apartment, "Are you really going to go through with this?" asked Mina all flabbergasted. "Yes I decided to teach Serena a lesson on how life is really hard when you live by yourself with out anyone there to take care of you." Lita whispered to Mina while eyeing Serena who look all discombobulated like in math class last Monday. "So Serena are you going to start crying on the first day you and Lita switch?" Raye asked Serena with a very snotty voice. "No Raye I can't wait actually it's going to be fun.me and Darien will have a blast! OOO NO PARENTS WHOOHOO!", was Serena's comeback and Raye looked disgusted because she knew Darien was a hottie and she wanted him for herself. "Now Serena just because you will live in Lita's house doesn't really give you the right to do whatever you want in her house with out her permission!" "Awww Ami do you really think I wouldn't ask my dear friend Lita something like that?" Was all she had to say while patting Lita on the back like good ol' pals who had known each other since preschool. "Yes actually I do" Ami said while snickering and looking over at Lita who was also snickering some, then eventually to the point of laughter. "Well Serena this is my apartment and I don't really want you and Darien to do anything that I wouldn't do. SO I am sorry but like please don't do any ahem if you get what I am saying?" "Okay. Don't have a cow!..MOOOOOOOOO!" They all broke out in laughter as Serena started imitating a cow. "Now that's what I like to see." Said Luna to Artimis who wasn't paying any attention but was however taking a nap. "Uhhh.huh? You say something Luna?" "Oh never mind you over grown sack of fur." "Well we'll switch houses around 11:00 tomorrow morning Serena." "Okay sounds good." 


End file.
